Misunderstanding!
by Xemtlenc
Summary: This is an example of a situation that Kathleen was not ready to experiment, and whose consequences are likely to be disastrous for her mental health.


**A/N: Have fun!**

 **Kathleen "Kathy" Stone as Ashley Argota  
** **Pete Jackson as Graham Patrick Martin  
** **Shannon Mitchell as Annamarie Kenoyer  
** **Jonah Clark as Aaron Albert**

 **...**

 **On the road to Tacoma, year 2020**

She wakes up, head on the lap of her boyfriend, Pete Jackson. Kathleen "Kathy" Stone had fallen asleep exhausted after two good hours of doing nothing. They are in the back of the vehicle, in front of her friend Shannon Mitchell and her boyfriend, Jonah Clark, who drives from the beginning. They decided to drive at night to avoid heat and heavy traffic. It's dark night, she sees nothing but she really does not want to get up.

Kathy lets her mind wander about what will be their vacation with their friends. She stalls her head on her man's thighs and realizes that he has a hard erection. Kathy smiles and passes her hand on his crotch, he wears one of his wide jeans. She slides the zipper of her fly, slips her hand inside and surprise! He does not wear undergarments. It is not in his habits but that does not matter, his cock is hard and calls her.

She wraps it with her fingers and caresses his penis with her thumb. He already begins to ooze, she moistens her finger with his juice then, masses the end as he adores. His cock is full of satisfaction. Kathy loves to swallow this translucent liquid, whose taste is not as pronounced as his sperm. She wants to suck him, he precedes her desire by covering her head with his jacket.

Without waiting any longer, Kathleen throws herself on his dick, bigger than usual, it must be the excitement of this unusual situation. He smells a bit strong but she's so excited that she swallows his cock without flinching. She cleans it with her tongue, licks his balls at his enormous penis. He pours an impressive amount of juice and the former student of Ridgeway delights herself. It's too good, she wants to giggle but she risks making noise with their friends in front.

Her boyfriend slides forward of the bench to allow her to better lick him, he loves when she sucks him. She is a greedy and she loves his cock. Usually, Pete can hold hours like this but Kathy feels he is having trouble. The spasms of his dick are just as impressive as the amount of juice he offers her to enjoy. She loves that sex odor. It is now very clean and she slows down the cadence to better feel it and appreciate this stick of flesh. Kathleen wants to fuck him here but unfortunately, it's not possible.

His hand slides towards her belly. He easily spreads the elastic of her sports shorts to infiltrate her panties. She spreads her legs slightly to facilitate the passage. His index already opens her vaginal lips, rubs her love button before diving towards the entrance of her vulva. She is soaked and he fingers her deep. She releases his cock, she bites her lips to suppress her moans. His other hand leans on her head, he wants to take her again, she swallows all his cock in the throat to stifle her pleasure.

He seems to appreciate. The jerks of his sex resume more beautiful. Stronger, more numerous. He is going to cum, she knows it, she feels it. The member shudders, vibrates against her tongue before stiffening to spit out his first squirt. She waits for his sperm in her throat, on her tongue. It comes, he cum! It is too good, she welcomes his seed as an offering, she delights in it. Kathy swallows the first salvo, the 2nd is already there, she hardly has time to taste that she must already swallow it because the 3rd spreads on her tongue. She keeps it in the mouth and waits for the 4th to swallow it all. It is good to feel a man cum in her mouth, his sex vibrating with pleasure between her lips.

His hand is activated. His finger accelerates on her sensitive point while his palm rubs her little button faster and faster. Her body tightens, Kathleen is surprised by an orgasm that tetanizes her. Her fingers clench on the stick of flesh that encumbers her throat, stifling the uncontrollable rattle she is trying to push.

Her man continues to empty in her while she lets fall on his thighs, overwhelmed by the enjoyment he has just given her. She hardly feels his hands put a little order in his clothes, then close his fly. She is lulled by the endorphin that has invaded her neurons. Morpheus holds out his arms. She falls asleep quickly, satisfied with the pleasure thus shared. When she wakes up a few moments later, they are still rolling. Kathy opens her eyes, the day begins to arrive, it is much darker.

Kathleen straightened up, stretched as she yawned as Shannon turned around as she heard her.

"Good slept, Kathy?"  
"Yes, thank you. I'm broke" Kathy said, noticing Pete was behind the wheel.  
"Waouuuuuuuuuh! We stopped for the «lunch». Jonah, you replace me? I'm gone" Pete declares.  
"No problem, I was able to sleep, I recovered enough good."

The car stops, they go into the relay. Kathleen had realized that Pete and Jonah had changed places during her sleep but without suspecting anything else. All around the table, they discuss things and others. She sees Jonah's gaze on her several times. He smiles at her but oddly, his attitude makes her uncomfortable without understanding why.

Kathy hugs her man, who takes her in his arms.

"I'm gone, I've been driving all night" Pee said.  
"All night long, but how long have you been driving?"  
"I got behind the wheel after getting around the periphery, when you woke up from your first siesta."

She remembered actually asking where they were. Her blood is frozen in her veins, she remembers their journey since the departure, the moment when she fell asleep on the lap of Pete, the one where she resurfaced ... that is to say a few moments to before he left her behind to replace Jonah at the wheel. Frightened by what was obvious to her, Kathleen was looking for Jonah's gaze, who dodged her and looked away.

* * *

It was he who was in the back with her almost from the beginning and if he was with her, it was he to whom she made a treat. The desire to scream her anger caught her in the guts. A feeling quickly repressed by the prospect of the scandal, the end of their holidays and the return home in catimini. Jonah who had followed their conversation finally turned to Kathy. She addressed to him in a single glance, all the anger she felt against him.

Kathleen wiped her mouth furiously. If her eyes had been machine guns, he would have been thunderstruck on the spot, but what should she do? Jonah seemed as helpless, unable to speak. He slipped into the bathroom. She waited a few seconds and then decided to follow him. She was mad with rage when she reached him. He waited for her before the women's entrance.

"You're a bastard, you let me do this to you when I thought it was Pete, it's disgusting. You're a dirty asshole."  
"Damn, Kathleen, I thought you knew who you had to do, when you woke up and asked where we were and I answered. Fuck!"  
"No, I was half asleep! Fuck, it feels. What a shit!"  
"I thought you knew it was me, otherwise I would have stopped you, I swear it's true!"  
"Fuck, but what are we doing now? It's really the fuck."  
"They are not noticed. I assure you. We better say nothing and keep it for ourselves, otherwise it could degenerate seriously. Shannon is not jealous, but ..." "I do not know what to say,  
"Pete either, but I prefer as much as he knows nothing, at least for now."  
"It's decided then, we keep it for ourselves."

It is better actually.

"I can tell you something before we forget this episode."  
"Forget it's easier said than done, you've been enjoying it in my mouth, you dirty cunt, and you want me to forget it like that. You're crazy or what. I sucked you, you made me cum and I swallowed everything, it's a reality."  
"It's true, excuse me, but if it can help you a bit, nobody gave me that much fun. It was great."  
"You too do not get too bad, I'm obliged to recognize it. Do we keep it for us, okay?"  
"Okay, that's better."

The holidays with Shannon and Jonah started strong and it was only the beginning ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
